


Family Traditions

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Fluff, Samuel lives, Sundays, Waffles, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Jackson and April take their kids to get waffles after church, just like they do every Sunday.





	Family Traditions

As the clock struck one, the Averys made their way to the car. Church had just ended and they were going to get waffles, as they did every Sunday.

“Did you like it, Daddy?” Samuel asked.

“It was nice,” Jackson said. He could feel April beaming at him.

“Mommy, did you like it?” Harriet asked.

This was April’s favorite part of the week. “I loved it, sweetie. Ready for waffles?”

“Yeah!” They both said. 

Sweet Iron was their family place. They all loved waffles and Jackson knew that even though he wasn’t religious, it didn't matter because it was for his family. He had faith in his family and in medicine. 

April knew church was a small sacrifice for Jackson and having him come with her and the kids every week made her heart swell. Maybe they didn't believe in all the same things, but their love held them fiercely together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
